1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cover mechanisms on a front panel of a computer chassis, more particularly a pivotal cover mechanism on a front panel of a computer chassis that allows users to install or remove computer peripherals quickly without removing the front panel and the cover mechanism.
2. General Background
With the continuous innovative development of technologies, the speed of upgrading computer peripherals and equipments tends to be faster. For example, a user needs to replace a low-speed VCD drive with a high-speed VCD drive or a DVD drive, or add another hard disk with more memory capacity, etc. For these upgrades, it is necessary to open the computer chassis for the installation. If a user needs to change or install a hardware device that does not involve any panel operation, the user just needs to open the chassis and mounts the equipment onto the rack inside the chassis, and finally connects the power and bus cable to complete the installation.
If a user needs to install or change a hardware device such as a VCD drive or a detachable hard disk drive that involves panel operation, it is necessary to remove the front panel. Since the front panel includes a plurality of bay slots, a cover for covering the surface of the bay slot and preventing foreign substance or dust. Therefore, if it is necessary to expose the operating panel of such device on the front panel, the cover corresponding to such device must be removed. Therefore, in addition to the foregoing installation procedure for device that does not involve panel operation, it also requires the procedure of removing and reinstalling the front panel and the cove. Such repeated removing and reinstalling procedure is a waste of time. Furthermore, the cover may be lost easily if it is removed and not used for a long time, and the evenness and artistic look of the front panel may also be affected.
What is needed, therefore, is a cover mechanism which allows users to install or remove computer peripherals without removing the front panel and the cover.